


Evil Overlord’s Rules to Rule Bye #?

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Evil Overlords Rules to Rule bye, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second story of my Bingo Blackout game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Overlord’s Rules to Rule Bye #?

**Author's Note:**

> I had waaaay too much fun with this little fic-lit... and then i started thinking about aaaaall the rules that got broken in the movies and had to stop writing before I hurt myself laughing.

“Rule 2,” Revan grumbled as she moved through the ventilation ducts. She had been keeping a running tally throughout this whole mission. So far? Dooku was not impressing her. At all. He had already broken Rule 13 when he hadn’t put several blaster rounds in her (not that it would have done him any good, but it was the Point of the thing!), and any moment she almost expected him to start with the Maniacal laughter. It was like he was Trying to brake as many of the rules as possible!

She didn’t know why she was surprised, there hadn’t been a Sith Lord worth a damn in over 1,000 years after all. At this rate, he was probably going to turn into a giant snake or something. And that would just be embarrassing. Really, the man was acting like a cliché villain from a bad holo drama for sith's sake. How had this become her life?

… Right, she had taken on an apprentice, who was best friends with one of the Coruscant Jedi. Never mind.

After a great deal of time, filled with much bitching, she reached the detention block area of the base, and had to fight not to laugh. Oh dear gods. She popped the vent cover and looked out at Anakin and Obi-wan as they exited the cell they were in, Anakin pausing to pat Artoo on the top of his dome with a “Thanks buddy.”

“Rule 42 I think,” she said, startling Kanobi. “And definitely number 50.”

“Does… Artoo count as a cute animal mascot/companion?”

“Same premise I think. Not an animal, but a follower companion that is both able and smart enough to free you from captivity.”

“What are the two of you talking about?” Kanobi wanted to know.

“Tell you later Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, lips twitching. 

In the end, Dooku didn’t turn into a giant snake, but he did break rule 57 when he tried to use a stolen “Battle Droid”. HK-47 was very not amused by him either.

**Author's Note:**

> Rules to Rule bye, or The Top 100 Things I'd Do If I Ever Became An Evil Overlord can be found here: http://www.eviloverlord.com/lists/overlord.html
> 
> Final rule count broken: 5
> 
> 2 My ventilation ducts will be too small to crawl through.  
> 13 All slain enemies will be cremated, or at least have several rounds of ammunition emptied into them, not left for dead at the bottom of the cliff. The announcement of their deaths, as well as any accompanying celebration, will be deferred until after the aforementioned disposal.  
> 42 When I capture the hero, I will make sure I also get his dog, monkey, ferret, or whatever sickeningly cute little animal capable of untying ropes and filching keys happens to follow him around.  
> 50 My main computers will have their own special operating system that will be completely incompatible with standard IBM and Macintosh powerbooks.  
> 57 Before employing any captured artifacts or machinery, I will carefully read the owner's manual.


End file.
